User talk:Atenea del Sol/Archive/2009
WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer No, it's been asked before and I still haven't heard anything from him either. I suppose you can try searching for him and see if his name turns up on some other sites. It does look like he just dropped off all of a sudden which seems unusual for him. Might be worth trying ColbertNation (he had post there as WatchTV), see if anybody knows him on there. I just posted this. Could he be the beer and donuts guy below?--Pro-Lick 06:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Beer & Donuts All I know is that they are dee-lish-ous with a little bit of hot sauce. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 21:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Athena Page yeah, fill it up --Mutopis 21:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Temporary Link For Logging In * Click here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Atricles I just put recount 3 on the nomination. If it passes, you, me, sneakers, prof. mcdoc, and watchtveatdonutdrinkbeer will all get a mrs colbert award. So spread around this message. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 22:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Truthy Awesome! Just one thing though, the Stephen ball looks a little yellow compared to the Emmy statuette. Is that intentional, or is my monitor screwy? Oh, love the poster too! Did you see Dann's "trailer"? Looks like we've got a budding film maker here, eh?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Recount 3 Ivefinished the plot, but I won't be able to upload it for a while. Are you working on the poster??? --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) To see the page, click Here --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 15:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) --CAN YOU IMPROVE ON THIS, AND ALSO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE IT WAS BRANDED ON DICK CHENEY'S DEAD NAKED CHEST? POSTER i GOT MOST OF IT DONE, CAN YOU JUST CHANGE THE TITLE FROM "STATE OF PLAY" TO "RECOUNT III RETURN TO HELL" SAM Tag Love this new tag! Just one thing, can you make a map similar to this?? Everything must be shown in relation to America--it is America's planet after all!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Hate to be a nag, but the word "America" must be dominant, after all didn't The Baby Jesus give the tubes to America? :If the word "America" becomes too dominant, then an arrow may be added to show where the important parts of the map are located.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :is ok, i may use it later. there are some misspelling on it, do you want me to fix it? --Mutopis 01:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :: can you change from "Mexicanos" to "Latinos"? it will be more accurate, since Mexicans are only in mexico while Latinos will encompass all of central and south america people... --Mutopis 12:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was wondering if you were trying to do that, is fine if you wanna leave it that way... --Mutopis 16:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ayatollah You don't have to ask!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Well done! Thank you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Don't close the window/tab! Just click the "back" button on your browser until you see it, then COPY it before reposting!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry. After I did that a few times, I started posted smaller, shorter edits. I hope you were able to recreate it, or at least something close to it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Iran You have achieved trusted ball status; I read what you post to laugh, not to revert or change. As far as hotties go, anyone who complains will be banned.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:25, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :All leftistism needs to be removed from the tubes immediately and replaced with the infallible word of Stephen. :Who as everyone knows is not liberal in the least. *cough*.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Woah! Republicans are by definition not terrorists! Freedom fighters maybe, but never, ever terrorists! Baby Jesus bottom lip is quivering at your template!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, but, what does "RT" stand for then!? Maybe if you added an American flag to it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay that's better!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Templates You have some really good ones... more will be added. Reading World/Palin at this very moment... Excellant! --PhantomDuck 02:05, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Colbert thinking tag I like it. It looked fine to me, except that hanging "div" I edited it a little, so check it out now and tell me if it's okay. Now we have to figure out where the new cat belongs!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, what I meant was where should the Philosophy of Truthiness category belong. For now, I put the "gift from Stephen" cat, but that can be changed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I look forward to them!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Why can't we have both? Colbert is a powerful word, it can mean many things. I believe, we can have many iterations of this important idea. Is the language correct for "I watch Colbert, therefore I am"? There's no reason why we have to limit ourselves, this is a wiki about Stephen afterall.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, Colberto Ergo Sum and Vigilo Colberto Ergo Sum exist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:11, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::If you work on the Colbertos the way you did with the Ponzis, they will be very worthy of Stephen. ::I look forward to them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:49, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Wikiality Logo I believe this is it: File:Wikiality Logo2.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:04, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Eco-friendly I added a hippie tag to eco-friendly. Is there anything else you want to do to that page before I feature it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't see anything, I just didn't want to mess up your idea by adding the hippie tag. (PS: new tag looks good) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oath of Truthiness -Take The Oath of Truthiness. Sign on the talk page when done. KW Another Ponzi Industry I don't want to burden you with yet another Ponzibility, but maybe you're already working on this: is there a Ponzi Insurance Corporation? With all the talk lately about health insurance, it would be a shame if the Ponzi Corporations didn't get involved somehow.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles I just got one of my pages on the featured pages page. Its called Barack Obama (Secret Republican). Please oh pretty please go on the talk page and vote yes, and if it's not much trouble, get your friends to do the same. Sincerely... --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) The World of Ponzi & Sound Advice If an article doesn't contain direct reference to , it can still be saved if if refers instead to The Baby Jesus or The Free Market, which the Ponzi articles most certainly do. BTW, all editor-heroes can contribute advice for all articles on Sound Advice--not just me. And, whatever is posted on Sound Advice is not necessarily carved in stone (so to speak); it's not requirements, but suggestions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :One thing I noticed missing is "the funny" (as the kids say). You mention all the things that PMC does, but you say it like it's a bad thing. Everything that the captains of industry do is good because it's for the market and the market is good because it's the greatest example of freedom. Ever.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::I know how you feel; I get that way myself sometimes. You've got a good base to work from, just add a few biting comments along the way and you'll be fine. Good thing there's no deadline with truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Question There's a question on Talk:2016 Presidential Election‎ that you might be able to answer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ponzi News Tennessee financial advisor is indicted in TARP-related Ponzi scheme--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Wikiality.com Home Office I started a new page, Wikiality.com Home Office. I was hoping to make it like a virtual "office" which means we can basically use it however we please. Post your ideas on the talk page, or just start editing. Enjoy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:43, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Prof. McDoc's part Maybe some younger version would suit me better. I don't think it really matters, because I will look good no matter what. I'd love to be informed on this thing, 'cause it sounds pretty cool.--Prof. McDoc 03:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ponzi & Pulitzer http://www.latimes.com/news/opinion/commentary/la-oe-harris18-2009apr18,0,5452302.story. I thought you might find this interesting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Recount 3 idea I have a great plot-line. Respond to this and I'll tell ya bout it.dan.carriero@yahoo.com 13:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Recount 3 Symbiosis; This takes place right after the events of The Recountering & Truthiness Boogaloo. The mysterious call from Stephen is an invite to join an elite group of satirists, THE COLBERT LOYALISTS. Dann, Watchtveatdonutdrinkbeer, and Atenea join, but Sneakers declines. At their first meeting, they meet up with the Funny yet Serious Professor McDoc, played by 2-time Academy Award Nominee (Chaplin and Tropic thunder), Robert Downey Jr. Together, the 4 of them discover the biggest threat to truthiness and honorabilityness EVER!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 16:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I was thinking Recount 3: Return to hell --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 10:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Team Recount I don't think that sneakers is actually working on his version. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Who Is The All-Time Ponzi King? Looks like there's a challenger to Ponzi's (Madoff's?) crown (http://www.latimes.com/business/la-fi-books6-2009apr06,0,7368892,print.story )--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Name Nobody suggested anything to me or any other member, so Tex suggested something that had to do with bombing terrorists, and since the middle east is a terrorist (yes, the whole area is all the same one), we went with that one. However, I prefer the CNS Scooter Libby. It's far more awesome than that other random peice of crap. Thanks for the name, it's one of my favorites so far, right behind the CNS Stephen Colbert, CNS Bill O'Reilly, CNS Chuck Norris, CNS Jesus, and the CNS Prof. McDoc. Don't be suprised if one is named after you in the near future.--Prof. McDoc 07:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I will make sure that we build the biggest, flashiest, most awesome covert base ever, in your name.--Prof. McDoc 05:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ignometer There are no settings, I just make it up as I go along. But a nice graphic with Stephen changing colors (maybe use the DHS colors) would be nice. Oh, and a needle that moves back and forth, then pegs to the right when he turns red. And some steam coming out of his ears, if that's possible. But, don't go out of your way or anything.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:46, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :They're funny! Well done!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Carlito Is it Carlito or Carlitos?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure? I just looked it up on IMDb and the name is Carlito -apostrophe- s Way.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:46, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good If you need me to do anything, just let me know!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Linking to abnormal things Okay, the trick to linking to things that have a "pre-fix," like: * templates * images * categories, etc. Simply add a colin ":" after the first brackets, but before the name. For instance, to link to the "Category of Things That Are Ponzilicious," type this: Category:Things That Are Ponzilicious and you will get this: Category:Things That Are Ponzilicious. You can also have it show another name just like regular links.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Ponzi Disclaimer I was just admiiring your ability to swindle liberals with your fine print. The Quarter Ponzi with Cheese is null and void where prohibited by law. McPonzie's™ makes no claims as to the nutritional or fiscal value of the Quarter Ponzi with Cheese™. Prohibited in Utah and North Dakota under state law. PonziCola™ and McPonzie's™ are registered trademarks of Ponzi Light Industries LLC. All rights reserved 2009. I am so ashamed of you * Image:PatrioticAmericanPlasticCup.jpg * Image:PresidentObamaCoffeeMug.jpg I fear the liberals have gotten to you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:59, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I just uploaded them! After reading your tube about hippies and their environmental agenda, I knew there had to be better pictures to demonstrate your truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) McPonzies or McPonzie's Don't delete it if it's supposed to have the apostrophe; I can move it for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I think they use the apostrophe (Google search). :Don't edit it for a second; let me move it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Wikiality.com Studios Logo I thought I would pay in debt miles. You are still accepting those, right? How 'bout a Credit Default Swap? (BTW, that is one helluva logo, thank you)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I need a favor A long time ago, a few of us were knocking about the idea to create a logo for Wikiality.com Studios (the imaginary studio that makes all the fake movies on Wikiality). It was supposed to be like the MGM lion logo, but with perhaps an eagle instead. Do you think you could make something like that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that was quick! It has to be an animal (Stephen is much too busy to pose for a logo) and the animal has to have a sepia-like glow; the language for the motto is fine as is (it has to be in the style of Ars Gratia Artis) and there is a WTF radio station, whose history I just updated to include the motto for their film and TV division: Wikiality Truthiness Freedom (unless you can come up with something better).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Quarter Ponzi w/Cheese I really like this page. Tell me when you're finished with it, so I can put it on the front page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ponzi Series Just out of curiosity, will you be composing an article for Charles Ponzi or Ponzi Scheme?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) You're kidding, right? I'm watching you? Look at the links to the left and under Stephens head (the links that have been there since forever). I'm watching everyone!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ahem Just an FYI: Poutine. ;p--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ponzi tag You dropped off the center and div close tags. And also, too a quick question: should the category be "Things That Are Ponzilicious" or "Things That Are Ponziriffic"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:33, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Pfft. Let 'Em Sue. We could use the traffic!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Damn, we may need to create our own word ... how about Ponzipalooza!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I mean in addition to. I can see a whole dictionary of words coming off this scandal ... kinda like "octo-"!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) It Getter For your commitment to Wikiality.com, you have been promoted to "it-getter." A badge has been placed on your user page so everyone will be envious of you. Congratulations, hero.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:39, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Strange Fashions First off: nice choice of pictures for the captions page! I usually try to find ones without water marks on them, so I tried to find different versions of your pictures. Then I found this. WTF!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :RE: watermarks I have tried to use the captions page as a way to introduce pictures into the wiki for use on pages. The watermarks seem distracting is all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Colbert Loyalists I heard U became secretary of secretaries. I became Chief of Americanness myself.--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles 2016 Presidential Election GOT 5 YES VOTES!!!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Small Words I did it once, and the code is on the page Vote Republican.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :(Choose the one you like)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Colbert Loyalists I am inviting you to join a group of truthiness crusaders, the Colbert Loyalists. We are short on members, and only allow the most truthy people to join. After a long debate, several of the members have decided that you are exceptionally truthy, and would like you to consider joining. Just ask Prof. McDoc (that's me) for more information. --Prof. McDoc 04:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Colbert Loyalists is an organization for the spreading of truthiness and all things Colbert. We have a defense system that we are quite proud of and have a small govertment like branch. We lack the amount of super-truthy people we would like, so I looked for some of the best choices on wikiality, while everyone else took the more "logical" aproach and asked people in person (I laugh at their idiocy). You were one of the top candidates. If you wish to choose, go to the Colbert Loyalists article and find a position you would like and add your name to the new members list. I am currently adding open positions that people like yourself qualify for. ::Terrific, no, even better, Colbertific! The position has been filled on and off, but we have yet to have a useful secretary of secretaries. We will be glad to except you into the Colbert Loyalists. We have a couple rules, but they are mostly common sense to any Colbert Nation members. I will add your name to that position. Featured Articles NOT ON SOUND ADVISE!!! IMEAN THE ACTYAL FEATURED ARTICLES PAGE.--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 22:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Debt-Miles Templates Excellent idea! I made a few minor color/size changes to them. Check them out and (of course) change them back as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Plutonium is like a really shiny white-silver. But, if you don't want to do plutonium, you can always go Kryptonite or some other celestial (or radioactive) metal.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:33, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I Hope You Don't Mind ...But, I understand if you want to change everything back. I made some significant changes to some of the pictures and then changed the colors of the templates to match.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:41, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Opps, forgot: On the plutonium tag I altered the picture to make it blend in with the bankground a little better and tried to grab colors from the picture for the text and border to match. But, I couldn't get any that looked good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:01, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Featured articles I put 2016 Presidential Election into nomination for featured article. Can you vote for it?--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sure. And posters sound great!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 18:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) OH, BRAVO ON THE POSTERS!!!!!!! NOW CAN YOU VOTE 4 IT ON THE FEATURED PAGE? I ALREADY VOTED 4 STOCK MARKET!!!!!!!!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 21:43, 18 February 2009 (UTC) LOL You know how I know you're gay!? Actually, I loved that movie, not that there's anything wrong with that...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I was kidding. I'm probably old enough to be your grandfather!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, that would make you the cradle-robber not me!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Oscars Sadly, we've already succumbed to the Hollywood elitism and named the page Oscars.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Truthy Awards I believe the first year one of the awards was for best "series." So, yes, there is a chance for all of them to voted on together as one thing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:32, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Athenian Of the Sun THAT IS YOUR SECRET. THAT IS WHAT ATENEA DEL SOL IS TRANSLATED INTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Recountering I don't know if Sneakers will have time to make his own chapter at this time. But, hey I cannot speak for him, maybe you guys can bring it up with him and any suggestions you have for it. I just want to say how much I enjoy watching this thing develop!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Memo Most Eminent Colbert-centric: Thought I'd be formal for the intro. Anywho, I've recently been named the head of the Alchemical Research Department of the Colbert Loyalists. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to be updated on any ongoing projects, should we actually have any. In Colbert we trust, D. Vader, Esq., Head of the Alchemical Research Department On it Well, I'll see what we can do. You think The Good Doctor will give a urine sample? --DorkVader 12:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm Oh, right! I bought some of that for a........uh......let's say school project. --DorkVader 16:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Eureka! REALLY now. I've actually been working on a way to refine Colbanium (a radioactive metalloid containing extreme amounts of concentrated truthiness) to weapons-grade to make a truthiness bomb, or T-bomb. This should do any or all of these things in a ten-mile radius: # Turn any liberal into a Flaming Liberal # Turns anyone of any other religion a Roman Catholic # Give any Colbert Nation citizen telekinetic abilities : Well, I'm pretty sure I've become Factose Intolerant, but I haven't been officially diagnosed. We'll see how the tests come out. Well, after extensive testing (by testing I mean watching four straight Report episodes online), I've been offically diagnosed as Factose Intolerant. We should have a bomb by Monday. --DorkVader 12:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, Democracy Ah, democracy at work. Dann just asked me for his vote. Stephen Mephen Stevey......I'll vote for you. --DorkVader 12:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) My turn. Prof McDoc said my article on Colbanium was exceptionally truthy. I think it's time to share my work with the masses. I could use the Atenea del Sol Bump. --DorkVader 16:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, don't knock Geddy too much. Ever heard Tom Sawyer? Now there's a truthy song. --DorkVader 12:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC) FINALLY! THERE IS ANOTHER! You think we should redo the Rush article? --DorkVader 16:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Amen, sister! SO let's collaborate on overhauling the Rush article. We should start with the discography. --DorkVader 12:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) There haven't been any suggestions for Colbanium on Sound Advice. Does that mean it's good or nobody's read it? --DorkVader 04:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Merry Colbert-mas Hey, it's DV. Sorry I've been outta contact for a while (Our computer kind of...imploded). But I'm back and truthier than ever! --DorkVader 17:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC)